


Wicked Little Town

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Burns, Crying Jughead Jones, Deaf Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Fire, Gay Sex, Good Hiram Lodge, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Hermione Lodge is a bitch, Hiram Lodge loves Archie Andrews, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Becomes Deaf, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones in a wheelchair, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones suicidal, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Song: Wicked Little Town, Spoilers, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Archies, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Video Tapes, Worried FP Jones II, broken leg, creepy masks, falice - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: (Season 4 Episode 17 spoilers)Instead of Archie losing his dad he loses both of his parents. Archie has no living relatives left, so now the only option Is to be adopted. Ever since Hiram got released from prison he has admitted to himself that he loves Archie with all his heart and sees him as his son. Archie feels the same and ends up being adopted by Hiram and moves Into the Pembroke. Luckily even though Archie broke things off with Veronica beforehand and Is now dating Kevin things are still good between him and his ex-girlfriend now sister. Meanwhile after Jug watches the creepy video of the masked people It becomes clear that whoever these people are that are making the video tapes are after him and have something to do with Stonewall Prep. Jug’s theory Is right, someone who Is making these videos Is watching him perform at Pops with The Archies. Soon Jug Is kidnapped, raped, and tortured by a Stonewall Prep student. Can FP protect Jug from Stonewall this time? Or Is he actually going to lose his baby boy this time?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Hiram Lodge, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller/Fangs, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Kudos: 15





	Wicked Little Town

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Even though I rearranged some things around episode 4X17 AKA “Hedwig and the Angry Inch” spoilers. Including one of the songs.

While watching Kevin perform “Tear Me Down” the last thing Archie expected was Kevin to get off the stage and make out with him. But that’s exactly what Kevin Keller did. Like everyone else Archie just laughed and cheered. But from that moment on Archie would never forget the feel of Kevin’s lips and crave them forever. Kevin felt the same. He always had a thing for Archie Andrews. If Fangs was up for It Kevin wanted to date both him and Archie. Kevin Keller wanted threesomes with Archie Andrews and Fangs Fogarty. Soon Mr. Honey walked Into the music room.

Kevin: Hello Mr. Honey. Hello Riverdale! Are you going to try to tear me down?!

Mr. Honey: You’re done Mr. Keller! You’re off the variety show!

Right before Mr. Honey pulled the cord Kevin gave his big finish. Kevin dropped the mike and walked off the stage.

Mr. Honey: You’re done! You hear me?! You’re done!(Kevin walked out)

Soon Archie’s cell phone rang with an unknown number. He answered as he walked out.

Archie: Hello? Who Is this?

A women: Hello Mr. Andrews, I’m a cop from Cherry Creek. I’m sorry to tell you this but both of your parents were hit by a car. They’re dead.

He shakenly dropped his cell phone

Betty: Archie!

She, Jughead, and Veronica quickly stopped him from falling. Archie started having a panic attack.

Archie: My parents….. they’re dead(Gasped)

Archie passed out

Jughead: Archie!(Caught him)

Veronica: I’ll get him to the Infirmary. Betty has something Important to give you Jughead.

Betty took Jughead to the Blue and Gold room as Veronica carried Archie to the Infirmary. 

Betty: I know after what we just found out this Is a bad time.

She took a big binder and laid It on a table

Betty: I talked to all of your teachers and we figured out a way for you to catch up In all of your classes.

Jughead: That’s a big binder. And there’s an Index. 

Betty: Yes, and It’s color coded. Red Is for American History. You can catch up by writing an essay on Trial of Tears or the Salem Witch Trails.

Jughead: Witch trails obviously

Betty: Blue English, you can choose Old Man of the Sea or Call of the Wild for your book report.

Jughead sighed

Betty: What? You read both of them.

Jughead: I know. It’s just, writing a book report. Giving how far behind I am on literally every topic. Is It even worth trying at this point?

Betty: Look, I know this Is a lot. It’s a lot of work. But, It’s only for a couple of months. I want to make sure you graduate, with me. 

She put his hand on his right cheek and forced him to look at her.

Betty: What could be more Important then that? 

Jughead kissed her lips. After school Tommy Keller picked up Archie and allowed him to stay with them until Archie had things figured out. Little did Archie know thanks to Hiram talking to certain friends of his Hiram was already Archie’s new dad. Hermione wasn’t happy about that.

Hermione: When you two were obsessed with Archie Andrews It almost destroyed us! Now you adopted him?! Are you out of your mind?!

Hiram: Mi amor, Archie has no family. He needs me. I will not abandon him and let him be adopted to the point where he’ll have to leave Riverdale. I love him mi amor. I do, I love him with all my heart.

Hermione: Well I won’t be part of this. I won’t let your feelings towards Archie destroy us once again. I want a divorce, and this time I won’t let Veronica talk us out of It!

Hiram: As you wish Hermione. But be out before I get back. I don’t want you anywhere near Archie. It’s clear I can’t trust you to be near him.

Meanwhile Archie and Kevin were talking In Kevin’s room.

Kevin: So about that kiss-

Archie: I want It again Kevin. I want you to be my boyfriend. But you’re with Fangs-

Kevin: I already talked to Fangs. He’s very open and wouldn’t care If I had two boyfriends. I been wanting your body since middle school Archie Andrews.

Archie: Okay, I don’t mind you dating both Fangs and I. I wouldn’t mind being fucked by Fangs either. But here’s the ground rules. If Fangs wants to fuck and kiss me It has to be a threesome. And he can fuck and kiss me but I am not doing It to him. I only want to do It to you.

Kevin: He feels the same. He only wants to do It to me and you. Not you do It to him. So deal. Now, you just got to break It to Veronica. 

Archie: I know

Kevin: So this threesome, where and when?

Archie: Tonight, Fangs’s trailer

Mr. Keller: Archie, Veronica and her dad are here to see you.(Called)

Kevin: I’ll text Fangs about our date tonight. Try not to break Veronica.

Archie walked Into the kitchen

Hiram: Archie, we need to talk to you about something.

Archie: First I need to talk to Ronnie about something. Do you mind?

Hiram: No, go ahead. I’ll wait here.

Archie took Veronica to the back yard

Archie: Veronica, ever since Kevin kissed me today we realized we were meant to be together. I’m sorry but I’m-

Veronica: It’s okay Archie, I understand. No hard feelings. Really we’re good. Come on, my father has something Important to discuss with you.

They went back Into the kitchen

Hiram: Everything okay?

Veronica: We’re breaking up. But It’s okay, really.

Hiram: Listen Archie, I already talked to some of my friends and cut through all that silly red tape. You’re my son now. I’m so sorry about your parents. But I love you Archie and I will take care of you.

Archie fell to the floor sobbing. Hiram walked over and wrapped his arms around him.

Hiram: It’s okay kid, It’s okay. Let’s get your stuff and get you to your new home.

Archie sniffled and wiped a tear

Archie: Actually, I have a date tonight with Kevin. I-

Hiram: You go and have fun. Veronica and I will grab all of your stuff and set up your room at the Pembroke. 

They left. Once at Fangs’s trailer Archie, Kevin, and Fangs got straight to It and Archie was In nothing but his boxers. Kevin came up behind Archie and slipped his hand Into the front of his underwear to probe at Archie’s dick. Archie shuddered as Fangs captured Archie’s lips with his own, kissing him roughly. Archie’s hips were grinding against Kevin’s hand, his own wetness soaking Into his underwear. 

Fangs: I call his dick 

Kevin: Then I get his asshole

Fangs pushed Archie onto the bed. Archie moaned as Kevin took off Archie’s underwear. 

Kevin: These are soaked already. You excited over getting plowed by the two of us at once, babe?

Archie laid down with Fangs on top of him and Archie adjusted his position to straddle his waist. 

Archie: Fangs, are you hard for me already? I had no idea I had such an effect on you.

Kevin grabbed both of Archie’s ass cheeks and spread them. Fangs entered Archie’s front hole with his own penis. He moaned at the sensation of him wrapped around him. 

Kevin: Hold him still

He probed his ass with his tip. Archie held In a breath as Kevin slowly pushed Into him. Archie could feel Fangs’s throbbing cock through the small barrier of tissue, the sensation exciting him further. 

Fangs: Fuck It’s tight(Breathed out)

Fangs and Kevin started moving In sync with one another. They’d go In and out at the same time at a decent pace, Fangs reached up and grabbed Archie’s shoulder roughly, pulling him back against his hips harder and harder. Fangs Increased his speed, making Kevin speed up as well. Kevin filled up Archie’s ass with his cum as he moaned loudly. Fangs cummed shortly after In just a few more quick thrusts. Both boys pulled out and Archie collapsed on top of Kevin, leaking fluids all over him. Before Archie could say anything, Kevin had him right on his lap, pressing soft kisses to the back of Archie’s neck. The quiet little whimpers Archie makes fills the air of the trailer. Before Archie knows It he's settled on Kevin’s cock. 

Archie: Fuck Kev, fuck me baby(Moaned)

After three hours of bouncing Archie cums first, back arched and eyes squeezed shut. Kevin next. They moaned as Kevin pulled out of him.

Archie: Fuck, that felt so good

Kevin: Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned off before you go to your new home.

He kissed Archie’s forehead. After the three of them got cleaned off Kevin and Fangs went to Pops to meet Reggie, Sweet Pea, and Mr. Keller and Archie went to the Pembroke. When Archie arrived at the Pembroke, Jughead home, and Kevin and Fangs at Pops all three locations received a new video tape.

Jughead: You know the sun Is In your eyes. And hurricanes and rains and black and cloudy skies.(Sang)

FP opened the door to see his son standing there with a new video tape.

Archie: You're running up and down that hill. You turn It on and off at will. There's nothing here to thrill or bring you down.(Sang)

Archie knocked on the door. Hiram opened the door and was happy that he finally arrived. But then he saw the tape. Everyone popped In their tapes and sat down.

Archie: The pious, hateful and devout(Sang)

Hiram and Veronica: You're turning tricks till you're turned out.(Sang)

Archie: The wind so cold It burns. You're burning out and blowing round.(Sang)

Betty: The fates are vicious and they're cruel(Sang)

Alice put her arm around Jellybean’s shoulders as Jughead put his hands on his dad’s shoulders.

FP, Alice, Jellybean: You learn too late you've used two wishes like a fool.(Sang)

Kevin: And then you're someone you are not. And Riverdale, It ain't the spot. Remember Mrs. Lot-(Sang)

Kevin, Reggie, Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Mr. Keller: and when she turned around.(Sang)

Jughead went to look out the window.

Jughead: And If you've got no other choice. You know you can follow my voice.(Sang)

FP walked over and put his arms around Jughead holding him close.

FP: Through the dark turns and noise of this wicked little town.(Sang)

Everyone went straight to bed and tried to put these tapes behind them. FP and Jughead stayed up and sat at the kitchen table so they could look at Jughead’s homework.

FP: Okay(Sighed)

FP: So, you know I support you and you’re an amazing writer Juggie. But son, this feels a little, phoned In. All these typos and Incomplete sentences. 

Jughead sighed stressfully and tiredly as he rubbed his face.

Jughead: Okay I’ll-

FP: Work on It tomorrow. Just let me know If you need help. I can help you son.

Jughead nodded yes. FP stood up and kissed Jughead’s forehead.

FP: Good night Jug

In the morning everyone went to Fred’s funeral. Once It was time to go Jughead ran over to Archie and pulled him Into a hug. They were both crying. Archie lost his dad. Jughead lost his second dad and his dad’s best friend.

Jughead: I’m so sorry Arch. You know, you could always come live with us. You know my dad loves you.

Archie: Thanks Jug, but Hiram already adopted me. I’m going to be living with him and Veronica.

Jughead: You know I like Veronica. But do you really think that’s a good Idea? I will never forget when we were on the run from him and that day at that Athens farm.

Archie: I know Jug, but trust me. Hiram has changed a lot and he loves me too. In fact, he wants to get to know you better and make amends. He wants to Invite you and your whole family to the Pembroke after our Archies performance at Pops tonight.

Jughead: It’s Important to you, so I accept. But how does Hiram really feel about you living under the same roof as his daughter while dating her?

Archie: Actually, Veronica and I broke up before I moved In last night. But we’re still friends. I’m dating Kevin.

Jughead: You and Kevin Keller, that really must have been some kiss.(Smirked) 

Hiram walked over putting his hand on Archie’s right shoulder.

Hiram: Come on Arch, let’s go home. We’ll see you and Betty tonight Jughead.

Later that day Jughead walked Into the living room to see his dad looking at pictures of him and Fred both In and out of high school while crying. FP looked up and wiped his tears.

FP: Jug, hey

Jughead: Hey dad, I know this Is bad time but-

FP: No no, come here kid(Patted the couch)

Jughead walked over. As he sat down FP put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: What Is It?

Jughead: I finished my essay on The Salam Witch Trails and-

FP: Of course I’ll look at It. Why don’t you go work on your book report. I’ll look over this.

Jughead tried to stand up but FP grabbed his wrist.

FP: I love you son

Jughead: I love you too dad

FP pulled him Into a tight hug running his fingers through Jughead’s hair and breathing In his son’s scent. He remembered how he felt when he thought Jughead was dead. He felt like this but way worse. “Please don’t ever let him be taken away from me ever again” thought FP. Jughead went straight to the bunker to work on his book report. When he got there a video tape was waiting on the bed. On the tape It said “Watch all the way to the end.” Jughead knew whatever this tape was he had to watch the whole thing. He popped In the tape. He saw a man bouncing another man on his dick In the woods. The man bouncing was begging the guy to stop. One man was wearing a mask that looked like Bret Weston Wallace. The man begging was wearing a mask that looked like Jughead! Jughead shuddered as he quickly shut off the TV. After he collected himself enough he forced himself to watch the rest of the video. Soon the video switched from rape to the “Jughead” guy clothed, kneeling with his hands tied behind his back, alone, and crying. But soon a girl wearing a Betty mask walked up behind “Jughead” and hit him In the head with a rock three times. Soon words popped up In blue that said “This was just acting. But when we get our hands on you Jughead Jones It will be the real thing!” Jughead quickly shut the TV off. He didn’t feel safe In this bunker anymore. He quickly packed up everything and went home. That night at Pops everyone enjoyed watching Jughead, Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin perform “Midnight Radio” on the roof top. When the performance was done FP and Alice hugged Jughead and Betty.

Alice: You two were amazing

FP hugged Archie

FP: You dad would have been so proud of you Red.

Hiram: Yes, he would have. We still on for tonight I hope?

FP: It means a lot to Archie so I think we all can put the past behind us and be civil. 

FP and Hiram shook hands

Hiram: Thank you FP

FP: But, this Is your last chance

Hiram: Completely understandable 

The Cooper/Jones family plus Kevin and his dad went to the Pembroke. Everyone had fun and It went better then Hiram and Archie expected. As soon as everyone got home everyone went straight to bed. But when Jughead woke up In the morning he was no longer In his bed. He was In the Shadow Lake mines In a locked room on a mattress. He was naked with his hands tied behind his back. Before he could do anything naked Bret Is on top of him. He gives Jughead’s cock a teasing stroke.

Jughead: Please don’t(Whispered)

Jughead whimpered as Bret forced him onto his lap pushing his dick Inside Jughead forcing him to ride and bounce. Jughead’s thighs latching around Bret’s hips almost as tight as he Is around Bret’s cock. Jughead cries, helpless from the onslaught of sensation, hands grabbing at Bret’s shoulders as he bucks In Bret’s lap. 

Jughead: N-No, s-s-stop B-B-Bret, p-please!(Whimpered) 

Jughead whimpers and groans weakly as Bret continues to abuse his prostate and fondle his cock. Bret laughs, resting one hand on Jughead’s chest, over his thrumming heart, and shuts his eyes; pays close attention to the tight, warm pulse of Jughead’s Insides as Jughead Is milked by Bret’s cock.

Bret: Going to fill you up Jug. So full.

Bret sighs In release, his hand a steady tug and pull on Jughead’s dick as he circles his hip. Jughead doesn't stop shaking and whining, even after Bret has cummed In him two more times, his cock a soft and wet mess on his belly, his thighs streaked In Bret’s fluids as It trickles out of his sloppy hole. His eyes are bleary with tears, and he looks about ready to pass out. Bret taps a finger on Jug’s cock and It jerks. Jughead lets out a small whine squirming In Bret’s lap.

Bret: I'm not finished with you yet

Bret easily slips Into Jug’s loose and stretched hole, beginning the slow and gentle process of milking his prostate once more. 

Bret: Jeez Jug, you're tight

Jughead’s tight little hole clenches down greedily when Bret bumps up against the Jug’s prostate. Jughead starts to buck and whimper, getting tighter and tighter as his orgasm approaches. Bret grins wickedly at the fear In Jug’s eyes. Bret continues thrusting, rolling his hips up, pressing In as far as he can go. Bret mouth moves over his chest and licks at Jughead’s nipples. 

Bret: You make such pretty noises 

Jughead thrashes, wailing as Bret licked Jughead’s lips.

Jughead: Ah, ahhh, ungh, s-sto-stop please(Whines as tears fill his eyes)

Bret: We haven't even begun(Laughed evilly) 

Bret thrusts up, rocking the body In his lap.

Jughead: Ah, ah, ahhhhh, no, no, p-please, no

Bret cums with a long moan. Jughead’s rim leaks as Bret continues to fill him. 

Bret: Lick my nipples Jughead

Jughead sobbed and shook his head no

Bret: Do It, don’t fight me Jughead. Or I go find your dad to play with and make you watch as pay back for him messing up my face.

Jughead whimpered as he forced himself to start licking Bret’s chest everywhere Including his nipples. 

Bret: That’s good, keep going Jughead

After two hours Bret pulled Jughead’s head up and started licking Jughead’s cheeks.

Jughead: Please… Please… Bret.. stop(Whimpered) 

Meanwhile Betty finally got home from school

FP: Hey Betty, where’s Jug?

Betty: He’s not home? I haven’t seen him all day. He wasn’t at school.

FP: Wait what? I just thought he went to school early. I have to get back to work. I’ll look for him starting with the bunker. You search his room.

As FP left Betty searched Jughead’s room. Betty found Jughead’s cellphone and school bag on his desk. Meanwhile Jughead was In nothing but his boxers shaking as he watched Bret build a fire. Soon Bret forced him off of the mattress and over to the fire. Jughead screamed In pain as Bret stuck his right hand In the fire and kept It In until he had second degree burns. He threw sobbing Jughead back on the mattress then picked up the hammer on the floor.

Jughead: Wait please!

Bret smashed the hammer against Jughead’s right leg breaking It and causing him to scream In pain. 

Bret: I’m going to let you go now. I want to see how far you get with your leg. Plus with your last Injury I’m going to give you. This permanent mark Is also your dad’s punishment for messing up my face. Just remember Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, this doesn’t mean I’m done with you and that I won’t come back for you. 

Jughead screamed and struggled as Bret cut Into the Insides of his ears taking away his hearing forever. As soon as Bret was done he yanked Jughead off of the mattress. Bret unlocked the door and forced him out of the mines. At some point while walking. Or more like hopping Jughead fell Into the lake and had to swim until he was where he needed to be. After dark the Cooper/Jones family was on the couch trying to figure out where Jughead could be when they heard a big thud against the front door causing everyone to jump.

FP: Stay back(Whispered)

He slowly opened the door gun In hand. But then he saw Jughead In his boxers soaking wet from the rain shivering and crying.

FP: Oh my god! Jug!

He quickly picked Jughead up Into his arms and carried him Inside laying him on the couch.

Alice and Betty: Jughead!

FP: Jughead! Baby, can you hear me?!

FP finally got a good look at his son. He saw his broken leg which was now worse thanks to the swimming. Jughead had bones sticking through his leg. He saw the burned hand. And even though the blood washed off he saw the damage Inside his ears.

FP: We need to get him to the hospital now!

Once Jughead was put In a hospital bed a doctor walked over to FP, Alice, Betty, and Jellybean In the lobby.

FP: Is he okay? Is he recovering?

The doctor: We have his burnt hand wrapped up and we put creams on It. His leg Is very badly bruised, bones sticking out. We’ll have to do surgery on his leg. Even then open (compound) fractures are hard to treat and heal. It will take months for his leg to heal. When we send him home he’ll be In a wheelchair until his leg completely heals. The damage on the Inside of his ears cannot be undone. We can heal the cuts but he Is now forever deaf and will have to start wearing hearing aids as soon as we heal the cuts.

By the time the doctor was done explaining all four were In tears. After a long surgery and after the doctor finally was able to put hearing aids In Jughead’s ears the doctor came back out.

The doctor: You can go see him now Mr. Jones. But just you for now.

When FP walked Into Jughead’s room Jughead was sobbing hard. FP walked over to the bed.

FP: Oh sweetheart(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: I’m sorry dad, I’m sorry I should have told you-(Sobbed hard)

FP: Shh, Juggie, tell me what?

Jughead: When I went to the bunker to work on my book report I found a video tape on the bed. I watched the tape. It was a warning, a warning that I was going to be kidnapped, raped, and tortured by Bret Wallace-

FP: Bret did this to you?

Jughead: Yes, and If I would of just said something before or even after my performance I might have been protected.

Jughead: I’m so sorry daddy! I’m so sorry!(Sobbed hard)

FP: Juggie, why didn’t you say something?

Jughead: I just wanted to get my book report done. I didn’t want to worry about the tape. I just want to make sure I get caught up In school and graduate with my friends. Plus I want to make sure I have a fun senior year before life might pull us apart. I’m so worried that nothing I do Is enough to pass or graduate. Now look at me! I’m going to be stuck In a wheelchair the rest of senior year! You know, during my first break up with Betty I told her I was a damaged loner kid. Now I really am damaged and I really will be a loner!

FP: No, hey hey, baby look at me. Look at me please.

Jughead did

FP: You being In a wheelchair Is not going to change your relationships with people or the love they have for you. You’re not and will never be damaged. I’m going to make sure you have an amazing senior year. Even If that means arresting every single Stonewall student and shutting down that damn school once and for all. You’re not losing anyone son, Including me! I love you baby, so much! 

Jughead sobbed hard

Jughead: All of this Is my fault I-

FP: No Jug, It’s mine. I made you go to that stupid school even when you didn’t want to! I made you leave your friends and your real school and home! I almost lost you twice now because of that stupid school! But after everything we found out about them they would have come after you anyways regardless If you stayed at Riverdale High. 

FP gently crawled Into the bed opposite side of the broken leg and pulled his sobbing baby boy Into his arms holding him. FP could tell Jughead felt crushed, that he felt like the whole would crumbling beneath his feet and there was nowhere safe for him to go. Seeing his baby so broken and lost crushed FP so much. He knew Jughead would never believe In any comforting words. But he had to try.

FP: It’s okay Juggie, I got you. Daddy’s got you.

He kissed his forehead and started to sob too. Being In a wheelchair Is going to be so hard and depressing for his vibrant, outgoing, mystery solving boy. Plus now that’s he’s In a wheelchair he won’t be able to do any Serpent stuff. Someone else Is going to have to lead them until Jughead Is better. And Jughead was too hurt Inside and out to make a decision. So FP decided he was going to tell Sweet Pea he was In charge for now. How was FP going to help him through this? Any of this? In the morning the four of them brought Jughead home. Jughead saw flowers, candy, and cards everywhere.

FP: The Serpents welcome you home 

FP wheeled him Into the living room.

FP: You ready bud?

Jughead nodded yes. He put his arms around his dad’s neck. FP lifted him out of the wheelchair and Into his arms then gently put him on the couch. Soon Alice walked over with one of the cards.

Alice: You should read this Jughead. It’s from Sweet Pea.

The card said “Jug, I will do my best to be leader until you’re better. But I and the other Serpents are not happy. We need you Jug, I need you. We’re so sorry this happened to you. But we’ll be watching you and your house. You have our protection as always. Sweet Pea” Soon there was a knock on the door.

Alice: I’ll get It

When she opened the door It was Josie McCoy.

Alice: Josie McCoy

Josie: Hello Mrs. Cooper, can I come In?

Alice: Of course

She let her In and Josie walked Into the living room. She saw Jughead right away and was shocked.

Josie: Oh Jughead, what happened? 

Betty: I’ll explain Josie, what are you doing back In Riverdale?

Josie: Oh come on Betty, believe It or not artists do get breaks.(Smiled)

Josie: My wonderful brother has been catching me up on everything that has been happening since his senior year. I came honor and remember Fred Andrews. Tonight I am doing a concert at La Bonne Nuit In his honor. Imagine my surprise when Kevin told me Archie Is now living with Hiram Lodge and Is dating my brother. I am on my way to visit my family now then Archie. Betty, can you come with me? You could catch me up on things too, Including what happened to Jughead.

Betty: Of course 

She left with Josie

Alice: Honey, I’m going to check the mail. See If there’s more stuff for you.(Said to Jughead rubbing his right cheek)

But when she got to the mail box all she saw In there was a chilling letter for FP. She went back Inside.

Alice: FP, you should see this

The letter was written In blood. Jughead’s blood from his ears and leg! The letter said “You messed up my face. Now your son will never walk or hear ever again. Your mystery loving kid will never go on any more adventures or hear the sounds of his daddy’s voice or the sounds of his girlfriend fucking him ever again. Bret Wallace” FP crumpled up the letter and angrily threw It In the fire place. If he ever got his hands on Bret he was going to mess up more than his face. That night everyone went to honor Fred and listen to Josie sing “To Where you are by Josh Groban.” But at some point while Josie was still singing Sweet Pea had to use the bathroom. But when he got to one of the bathrooms It was locked and he saw a note on the bathroom door. The note said “Sweet Pea, you’re now permanently the leader of The Serpents. No one needs to carry me and help me everywhere anymore. Jughead” Sweet Pea quickly ran over to FP.

Sweet Pea: FP, I think Jughead Is trying to kill himself! He’s In the bathroom and there’s a note on the door!

FP: Oh god!

They quickly ran over to the bathroom door. FP used his pocket knife putting It In the key hole unlocking the door. When he opened It he saw Jughead sobbing trying to get a cap off of a pill bottle. 

FP: Jug stop!

He quickly grabbed Jughead and threw the bottle In the trash can.

FP: Shh(Lowered Jughead to the floor as he held him tight)

FP: Please Jug, please don’t do this(Sobbed)

FP: We need to get home

Sweet Pea: Of course, I’ll tell everyone

When everyone got home FP put Jughead on the couch holding him tight.

FP: Calm down Juggie, I’ve got you. Deep breaths.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: Jughead, don’t you ever do that! Don’t leave me!(Sobbed)

Alice: Do you really think It’s a good Idea for him to go to school tomorrow?

FP: Betty’s right Alice, he worked so hard to get caught up and try to have a fun senior year. We need to encourage him to keep going. But I will let the teachers know about everything that Is going on. Betty, I want you and everyone to keep an eye on him the whole time at school and until he Is In the house.

In the morning Jughead rolled over to his locker. “Damn this wheelchair” thought Jughead. Now he was too low to reach his locker. Luckily his was right next to Sweet Pea’s and Fangs’s. 

Sweet Pea: I’m sure you haven’t heard the good news Jug. But after a lot of talking Mr. Honey was fired. They hired a women named Miss Warren now. 

Jughead gave a small smile

Jughead: Good riddance

Fangs: I have to admit our new principle Is hot. And what I can tell she’s sweet. She feels bad for you Jug. She’s letting you choose the theme for prom this year.

That news brought a big grin to Jughead’s face.

Jughead: Really?!

Sweet Pea: It’s good to see a smile on your face Jug! Yes really, she wants you to start working on Ideas Immediately. Look, you talked to your teachers. You’re all caught up on your work. They even said no matter what happens there’s no chance of you falling behind again. It’s time for you to do what you wanted and have fun. Any time you feel sorrow coming on just remember we are here for you. And so Is everyone else. Why don’t you meet Miss Warren before class.

Sweet Pea followed Jughead as he rolled away. Easter came fast. Jughead wasn’t getting any worse but he wasn’t that much better either. But he wasn’t suicidal anymore but he still was In a wheelchair. Thanks to Hiram Lodge Pickens Park, now changed to Andrews Park was having an Easter carnival. FP was just happy Jughead was having fun right now and had a smile on his face.

FP: So, how’s picking a prom theme going?

Jughead: Good, I finally made a decision

FP: What Is It?

Jughead: Well, last year I took Cheryl and Toni’s original dance Idea away and changed It to something else In order to catch The Gargoyle King. I decided to give It back to them. So Cheryl, Toni, and I are working on It together. Fire and Ice.

FP: Interesting Idea, definitely a Cheryl Blossom Idea. But go for It. It’s your decision Jug. I want you to have fun with It. You’re still going to the dance right? Lots of people can still dance In a wheelchair.

Jughead: Yes dad, I’m still going. I’m going to have fun with my friends either way.

FP: Miss Warren thinks with what happened with the last dance It would be a good Idea to have chaperones. Including some cops. I hope you and Betty don’t mind, but Alice and I volunteered.

Jughead: Of course dad, you and mom should have fun too.

FP’s heart filled with pride at the fact his son was finally calling Alice mom. Soon Cheryl and Toni walked over.

Cheryl: You ready to work on this prom theme some more Jughead?

Toni: And to enjoy the carnival 

Cheryl: Of course babe

FP: You go have fun with your friends Jug

Jughead rolled away following Cheryl and Toni. Soon the three of them were eating cotton candy while discussing the prom.

Jughead: You know, this Idea Is very Disney’s Frozen!(Laughed)

Toni: Hey! I like that movie!

The three of them laughed

Cheryl: Now I’m thinking everyone should have to wear either red or blue. I would say white too. But white Is so blah.

Jughead: I agree with you with the whole white thing Cheryl. But what are you going to do If the boys can’t find red or blue?

Toni: Babe, how about just the girls?

Cheryl: Okay, that works

Toni: Now for the decorations. I’m thinking fake Icicles from the ceiling and lights that make the room look like It’s on fire.

Jughead: Oh my god that’s perfect! That’s going to look so cool! But what about for the water effect? Fire would cause Ice to drip.

Toni: We could just have table clothes that have rain drops on them.

Jughead: That works

Cheryl: I think our prom should have a cake this year. The cake could look like an Ice mountain. White frosting with blue drawings that look like Icicles.

Jughead: Perfect! And yummy! Vanilla cake It Is.

He saw the person In the bunny costume handing out balloons and stuffed animals to little kids.

Jughead: I know the masks I saw In that video I got are way creepier then any animal costume. But that’s still fuckin creepy. Remind me never to get a pet bunny after this.

Cheryl and Toni laughed

Jughead: Excuse me ladies, bathroom break

He rolled away. As soon as he got to one of the bathrooms the bunny person was blocking the door.

Jughead: Can I help you?(Asked annoyed)

The bunny person just stood there

Jughead: Can you please move out of my way?! What’s your problem?!

All of a sudden the bunny opened the door and kicked Jughead’s wheelchair In. The chair was kicked so hard Jughead’s neck hit the cement floor hard and he cried out In pain. The bunny person walked Inside shutting the door.

Jughead: What are you doing? Who are you?!(Cried)

Jughead could do nothing but yell as the bunny person dragged him off of the floor and put him back In the wheelchair. Suddenly the bunny person started tying Jughead to his chair.

Jughead: What are you doing?! Stop!

The person took off their mask. It was Bret!

Jughead: No! No! Leave me alone!(Struggled against the ropes)

Bret: I hope you had fun suffering Jones. Now, It’s time for you to die. For real this time.

Soon Bret set the room on fire. Jughead screamed for help and struggled as Bret walked out. Bret boarded up the door. Luckily FP just arrived to use the bathroom as well. Without hesitation he shot Bret to death. He heard Jughead screaming for him.

FP: Jug! Hang on Jug!

He quickly unboarded the door getting all the nails and wood off. He busted Inside where Jughead was coughing and passing out.

FP: Hang on son! Hang on!

He smashed the sinks causing water to fill the room. He didn’t care, better that then fire. He’ll pay for the damage later. He quickly untied Jughead and rolled him out. Jughead was coughing and dizzy. FP started grabbing Jughead everywhere checking for Injuries. He saw a small scratch and bruise on the side of Jughead’s right neck from where he hit the cement hard. It looked painful. But nothing a first aid kit couldn’t help. 

FP: Juggie baby, look at me! Are you hurt?! Are you okay?!(Grabbed his son’s cheeks forcing him to look at him)

Jughead: My neck hurts and I’m dizzy. But I think I am okay.

FP: You sure?

Jughead nodded yes. FP pulled him Into a tight hold. Suddenly Jughead started trembling and tears formed In his eyes as he started to fear for the lives of his family and friends.

Jughead: Bret! He’s here! He’s here! We have to warn people!

FP: No no, sweetheart, I shot him he’s dead.

He pulled him back Into a tight hold rubbing Jughead’s back and running his fingers through his hair with the other hand.

FP: Shh, baby It’s okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you. It’s over, he’s gone. It’s all over baby, I promise. You’re okay.(Whispered gently) 

He kissed his forehead. The rest of year went by without Incidents. Everyone had fun at the Fire and Ice prom. Jughead graduated with his friends and soon became one of the most famous and best authors of all time. It took two more years after college but Jughead’s leg was finally back to normal and he was back to walking. No more wheelchair. Kevin eventually married both Fangs and Archie and Fangs and Archie took Kevin’s last name. The three of them adopted a girl and named her after Archie’s mom. Full name Mary Lin Keller. The three of them didn’t give a damn what anyone thought.(As they shouldn’t! There Is nothing wrong with marrying and sharing kids with more than one person! As long as the people marrying all consent!) Jughead and Betty married not long after them (Jughead was still In a wheelchair when they married) and gave birth to a boy they named after Fred Andrews. Full name Fred Robert Jones.


End file.
